The Great Mother
by FlamingRebirth
Summary: Draco Malfoy awoke on the 5th of June with unexplained power thrumming through his body. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as if struggling to get enough blood pumping through his body. His pale, pink skin had a layer of sweat as if he had run a marathon. His white hair clung to his skin as he parted chapped pink lips and panted heavily.


The Great Mother

By Flaming Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the idea for this story. The idea of this story was adopted from Kelral Orlyana. She wanted to write a story about a more sensitive, powerful Draco Malfoy, she also wanted to write about the planet 'Earth' being sentient. I have gladly taken up the challenge she has offered to me and I hope I'll do Kelral Orlyana proud. Note that some of the terms in this story are Kelral Orlyanas. Kelral Orlyanas terms are as follows: (warning a few early spoilers for this story below)

The Great Mother (Earth)

The Felexia's

Names of ancient Malfoys and clan are also hers in this chapter but future names will be my choices.

The idea that there were seven original British Clans is also her idea.

Important change in fonts:

"_Italics in speech marks represent animal speech."_

_Italics represent internal communication between guardian and host._

Chapter 1: The Gift

A long time ago in a very old and ancient Britain there had been only seven clans. These clans had been untouched by foreigners or change; their greatest problems were rival clans and supplying food. These clans were said to be powerful, able to speak to their world and the next. They believed in one thing and one thing only. The Great Mother. The Great Mother was the planet of which they all knew they were birthed. Their loyalty was richly rewarded and she blessed them with great health, good food and magic. To each clan she gave them a unique gift, none but the clan knew what this gift was for they hid it from all but their own. Over time legends, myths and folklore began to pass from mouth to mouth and one clan stood out from all the rest. The Felixia's. The name itself was a clue to their gift; they were feline shifters, taking the forms of great and even the smallest cats. However they also possessed another less known gift, they were the first to understand the true breadth of magic. Of this clan they had a shaman and his name was Draconian Malfoy Felixia.

Now in the modern days the gifts The Great Mother had given them were better known, but the many believed the ability to be animagus training. The Malfoy's, the oldest and most pure family encouraged this belief for their natural and powerful abilities could not be known by the unworthy. In truth very few families were pure enough to have the gift The Great Mother blessed them with, many had been tainted by 'impure' blood and it had been a long time since a pureblood family produced a worthy heir for The Great Mother. The Malfoys were fortunate for their line was filled with the blood of their kin, their line was the purest, the original clan blood flowed through their veins and thus the gift was passed to the newest heir, Draconian Felexia Malfoy who had been named after one of the first and most powerful Malfoy's to date.

Draco Malfoy awoke on the 5th of June with unexplained power thrumming through his body. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as if struggling to get enough blood pumping through his body. His pale, pink skin had a layer of sweat as if he had run a marathon. His white hair clung to his skin as he parted chapped pink lips and panted heavily. A small sound of distress slipped from his lips and moments later gentle hands were caressing his skin and trying to soothe him. He blinked uncomprehendingly up at the large figure above him, his icy blue eyes were blurred and unfocused, but he could tell from the long white hair that it was a Malfoy above him, he hoped it was his mother.

The talking all around him was un-nerving. He did not recognise the voices and he could not understand the words, his blood was pumping too loudly for him to hear anything. He was terrified he was sick. He feared he was going to die. The pain beginning to grow inside his exhausted body was already unbearable. He could hardly breathe and yet he wanted to scream and plead for someone to save him.

"It is almost time." The voice was cleared than all the others. It was if the person who spoke was directly next to his ear and yet he could see nothing. The voice was unrecognisable and yet it bought comfort to him, it was strange and frightening to know a stranger was watching him and it was upsetting that having his parents near bought no comfort but this stranger did. "I will begin at once."

Something ebbed through his body and pushed the pain away, Draco took in much needed air as he was able to breathe easily once again. A dark powerful mind wrapped around his own and Draco was overcome by fear at first but the mind soothed him and he quickly relaxed in the protective hold of his new mental companion.

When he awoke he remembered it all and more. He remembered his father telling him what was to come when he was just ten years old. On the day of his twelfth birthday a great change was to occur. The Great Mother would unlock the gift secured deep within him. His father told him his magic would become stronger and a natural magical form would be released from within him. His father explained that it happened when they were twelve because when the gift was given the coming of age for a child was twelve years old as that was when a boy was expected to hunt for the clan with the older men. But most fascinating of all had been the fact that one of his ancient ancestors would join its soul with his and become his lifelong guardian. Draco could hardly believe it but both his mother and father had explained that they too had animal forms and mental guardians.

When Draco had seen his parents first change it had been somewhat terrifying. The human sides of them were quite slim, lithe figures that relied on magic and words rather than physical strength. Lucius Malfoy was perhaps one of the most skilled politician of all time, famed for his quick-wit and verbal tongue-lashings. To see such a mentally powerful man turn into a large, intimidating royal white Bengal tiger had been a frightening experience. Draco had at first been very afraid and somewhat insulted when his father had proceeded to behave like an animal and used a tree to sharpen his claws, but mother had quickly explained that his father was still aware but giving into some of his baser instincts.

His mother was more calm about the whole thing. She waited a few days to allow Draco to get used to his parents being animals before she sat him down to talk. She had carefully explained her feelings about the whole thing and assured him that he would not be harmed by them in either form before she stood. Draco had watched fascinating as her small pale figure had shimmered before she fell to her hands and knees, her fine aristocratic face, slim body and manicured nails changed into a sharp clawed, lithe but powerful lynx. The fur like his fathers was pale and almost white but she had black markings around her eyes, ears and nose and black tufts of fur poking up above her ears. She had allowed him to touch her but Lucius forbade Draco from touching him until Draco had changed himself.

Now he had changed and he could feel something pulsing beneath his skin. It was almost as if his cat was lying beneath the surface eager to be let out. His nose could pick up the scent of several large cats nearby and his ears could hear the whispered conversations. Opening his eyes had been a new experience, he could swear that he could see the finest detail on the highest leaf, he could even see a small fly sitting at the edge.

_Admire such sights later little one. _A familiar voice stated. The voice was the voice Draco had heard before he had lost consciousness. _I am your new spirit Guardian, I was once known as Abraxia Draconem Malfoy Felexia. Now little Draco we have very little time before the sun rises and you lose the chance to be inducted into the Felexia Clan. You need to change forms. I will guide you. _

Draco relaxed and looked inwards as Abraxia slowly taught him to look for his inner animal. He saw a flash of white fur with dark grey spots, a mind that was his yet not his pushed against his human instincts and slowly under Abraxia's guidance he released his human instincts and embraced new ones. His new instincts demanded he change and so slowly he released his human body, he felt his nails, teeth, spine and ears grow and elongate. His skin rippled around him and began to feel different as if hidden beneath fur. His icy blue eyes opened and he saw his black nose and long white whiskers. Quietly he twisted and landed on four paws, the sound was muffled by the hard soles of his paws and his natural instincts in stealth. He unsheathed his claws, wagged his long fluffy tail and twitched his ears to adjust to the new limbs and new changes before finally meeting the gaze of several large cats.

In amongst the array of multi-coloured cats sat the biggest cat Draco had ever seen. It was a lion but it was far superior to any lion he had seen in zoos and books. Its large head easily reached his fathers' shoulder in human form. The muscles made the animal as large as a beer barrel. Its mane added to the size of the beast making it the most intimidating animal he had ever seen. Its fur was dark brown and its mane was a mix of reds and blacks. It slowly climbed to its feet and approach, he lowered his ears and was careful to keep his posture small and submissive. The mighty animal purred and the sound was so powerful that the ground rumbled beneath the large form. Large teeth easily the size of Draco's thumb came to rest over his neck, the beast gripped his neck and Draco whimpered submissively. Two cats a Bengal and Lynx tensed and watched warily but they need not have worried for the lion accepted his submission and purred as he licked Draco's white coat.

"_I am Lord Killian Qitta Felexia. The first official leader of the Felexia Clan._" The lion spoke, his voice was deceptively peaceful and calm but his animal form revealed his true standing and power. "_Welcome to the clan Draconian Felexia Malfoy. Your form is that of a Snow Leopard. It is an honourable form, the Snow Leopard is legendary for its skill in hiding and cunning. You will be a very wise and powerful man when you grow up child. Now rise child of the clan and greet your parents. You will hunt besides me this night._"

"_I am very proud of you my son._" Lucius Malfoy greeted with a purr. His large pink tongue came out to lap between Draco's ears as he lay over his father's might paws. The Bengal purred and rested his head over Draco's small one. "_Whilst our forms our natural to us the first change can be difficult but you made it look easy. I am so very proud._"

"_Indeed my son._" Narcissa purred as she settled beside them and laid her head on Draco's rump. "_It was a joy to watch your first change. You were indeed born to this clan. Your change was like watching flowing water._"

"_It felt normal._" Draco answered. "_The only pain I felt was before my guide joined me, once he was within me the pain vanished._"

Killian allowed them enough time to bond as beasts before he called Draco over. Draco obediently lay his smaller body beside the mighty beast and waited for instruction. "_Tonight will be a test of your new instincts. You will hunt twice this night. The first time you shall hunt with me and the other hunters and then you will hunt alone. I care not what you bring back only that the hunt is successful. You are to watch us hunters closely so you understand what to do when you are to hunt for yourself._" Draco bowed his small head to indicate he understood before rising as Killian stood. The mighty lion padded to the trees before pausing and turning to his parents. "_As sire and dam of this cub you have the opportunity to join this hunt and offer the cub moral support._"

"_Thank you my lord._" The Bengal tiger replied as it bowed his head.

Killian bowed his head before turning to Draco. "_Are you ready to begin cub?_"

"_As ready as I'll ever be, my lord._" Draco replied.

Killian was amused by the answer. "_Many cubs say the same thing but once they are in the field their instincts take over and they are naturals. You will soon find that all doubts come from your human self. Trust in your new body and it will not lead you astray._"

Killian's word soon turned out to be true. The cats with them suddenly went quiet and seemed to vanish, Draco instinctually lightened his steps and crouched lower so sharp eyes of the prey would not see him. The large form of Killian was close by but Draco only paid attention long enough to note his position before focusing on their path. A small herd of bucks were in a clearing feasting on the grass, their large ears were swivelling around listening to all sounds and at least two of the eight heads were up and looking around constantly. The animals shifted as if sensing danger but as they could not smell or see it they did not flee. Draco's eyes searched the animals and found a fit, but elderly one and he knew that this one was the target. Carefully he circled the animal, his fur brushed by another cats as the large panther circled the opposite way. Killian position himself at one end and lay in waiting, a female lion and a male cheetah were positioned at the other end ready to get the animals running straight towards the massive animal. Draco was to play his part as the net, him and several other animals would keep the deer running in the one direction to the lion.

Slowly he crawled forward on his belly and stopped a few metres short of the nearest buck. He waited quietly as the others slowly got into their positions. He watched as the net slowly closed, the female lion and male cheetah shifted but did not pounce. Several moments passed, each cat was growing impatient but they bided their time. The female lion slowly crept forward and Draco could see her tensing her body and readying herself for the pounce. A few moments later and the large animal flew out of the bushes, the terrified deer lunged out of the way but the cheetah rushed forward and lunged for the fleeing animals. The deer rushed to the side only to be met with a wall of predators. The deer raced in his direction and he growled as he lunged forward, the animals skid to a halt and lunged in the clearest direction. Unfortunately Killian was waiting for them and when the target animal flew over a fallen tree the lion lunged, it was brutal but quick, with huge claws he slashed the animals pelt and pinned it as massive teeth burrowed into the animals neck, the buck made one last sound and it was over.

Instead of being repulsed by the brutality Draco wanted to feast but he knew he had to wait. Killian was the first to feast, then the respected elders, then the adults and finally the children. As a new member of the clan Draco had to feed last but when he was finally able to feast his cat was happy. He slunk away once he had his fill and lay in between his parents purring.

Draco woke up to a warm tongue licking at his nose. He opened his eyes and met the fond gaze of Killian. "_It is time little on. Go and hunt._" Draco stood and with one cheeky lick to the lion's cheek he raced into the trees and vanished from sight.

Draco took the time to indulge in a few games, he chased a few birds and rabbits and pounced high into the air. His new form gave him so much energy and he found that behaving without etiquette was fun! But then his sensitive nose picked up a scent and his whole body tensed and the games were over. He padded forward silently and followed his nose. It was more deer, only these ones were clearly smaller than the deer they had hunted before. Their coats were duller than the last herd of deer as well. Instead of massive antlers these deer had smaller more pointed ones. The little animals were unaware of a predator in their midst and Draco would have smirked if he'd been able. Instead he padded forward and ran icy blue eyes over their forms. He noted a small doe lagging behind the group and decided that she would be the best choice, she had no dangerous antlers and she was already separated from the herd. He stalked her as he carefully kept himself out of view, it was surprisingly easy considering the colour of his coat. Her small brown eyes scanned the treeline cautiously before lowering her head to feed, that was her last mistake. Draco lunged forward, she reacted quickly but not fast enough, as she lunged out the way Draco dug a claw into her hock, she squealed and fell. Draco did not pause once she was on the floor he was pinning her down and going for her neck.

The pack of cats were waiting for him as he returned. He drug the does body into the clearing and laid it before the mighty lion. The lion stood and roared his approval, the other cats joined the chorus and they cheered for their new member for several moments. Killian then ripped the doe open and fed off her heart. "_You've earned the right to take the next bite._" Killian instructed as he licked blood of his chin. Draco happily dug in and took his fill before leaving the others to feast off his first kill. His parents purred and groomed him proudly for he had succeeded in his first hunt and fed the clan.

Finally night time began to end and the spirits of the past had to return to the afterlife, before they went they each gifted Draco with a fond lick and their goodbyes before they faded out of sight. Killian remained to the end and strode forward to stand above Draco's smaller form. "_I have no doubt you will make the Clan proud. Listen to your animal and your ancestor and your path will be clear to you my child._" With these words the mighty lion licked him right between the ears before vanishing.

Only three cats remained in the clearing, a Royal White Bengal Tiger, a Snow Leopard and a Lynx. The three animals relaxed there for some time before the tiger rose and led his small family back to the manor situated upon a hill. They shifted back into their human forms as they reached the edge of the forest and strode towards the gate. A small creature waited for them at the entrance, it's wide brown eyes the size of tea-plates watched the family with respect. It bowed its head as they approached, its nose touch the floor and its ears fell forward. It was rather ugly to be truthful but house-elves were incredibly useful and therefore tolerated by high-class wizards. "Master Lucius, sir. Gibzy must tell masters of minister of magic, tried to visit he did, not happy that Gibzy would not allow him to stay. He demands that Master visit him immediately."

"Does he now?" Lucius purred. "Gibsy fetch my robe, gloves, staff and scarf." The house-elf disappeared with a loud pop. "I will see you both later. Narcissa you must explain to the boy that he has this year off Hogwarts. Explain his new abilities whilst I deal with our esteemed Minister of Magic." Narcissa agreed quietly and watched as the house-elf returned with a loud pop. Lucius dressed himself in his fine robe, gloves and scarf before gripping his staff and heading to the floo, they heard him say his destination and knew he was gone.

"Mother." Draco asked. "Why can I not go to school?"

"Your new abilities would make schooling you practically impossible. Your instincts will overwhelm you and you will shift without reason for the next year. The slightest scent can set you off. The Great Mother's gift is a secret to anyone who does not belong to a clan and we Malfoy's are some of the last in England. As such we are entrusted with the secrecy and protection of the gift. Until you learn to control yourself and your instincts it is much too dangerous to send you into a school full of loud children, smelly animals and dusty hallways. Your father and I are experienced enough to get you through the next years lessons, you will not lose out on your education but it will be more spread out at the beginning of the year because your control will be weak."

_The slightest smell of blood or catnip could set you off. _Abraxia explained. _And sometimes your cat will demand to be free. Until your old enough and strong enough to control your feline self it is far too dangerous to leave the manor or its forests. _

"Our job as your parents is to teach you to adjust to new smells. We were worried you would react badly to the house-elves but you are stronger than I. I nearly killed Tipsy; I saw her, shifted and tried to attack her." His mother explained. "Fortunately your father took control and managed to resolve the situation."

"Were you born into the clan?" Draco asked curiously.

"The Black family was once linked to the clan but when my family went dark The Great Mother withdrew her gift. I am the first Black to have her gift in over a hundred years. I was not truly prepared for the gift and I was initially weak to the will of my cat." Narcissa explained softly.

"And my magic, it will be stronger now?"

"Yes, The Great Mother has gifted you by allowing you to take magic from the natural reservoir of magic that surrounds us even now. Be warned that you cannot use her magic for evil, it is the magic of balance and nature and must be used in respect of life. It is not a crime to kill but it is a crime to kill with a dark heart. Another thing you should be aware of is that you cannot ask her for favours. She has blessed you to feel her and to take some of her magic but she does not obey you, she only protects the balance of life, no more, no less. You can seek communion with her and she will listen but she rarely interferes. She is more like a giant guardian watching over her children."

_If she interferes every living human would demand her services, she may be powerful but having six billion people screaming at her to help them would drive her mad. That is where Guardians like me come in, we act on her behalf, interfering for her. She cannot play favourites but she can point us in the direction of the ones she believes needs more aid and guidance. _

"I understand mother." Draco assured. "I expect I will lose control a lot in the first few months but I'd also like to practice my new gifts as soon as possible. Is there anything I can do to begin training myself and my body?"

"Meditation." Narcissa replied fondly, her voice was full of pride. "Talk to your guardian, listen to their teachings and listen to your leopard, your animal will eventually begin to open up and let you know what it needs. My lynx enjoys jumping and sleeping as well as meat so I often take a small nap about mid-day after I've played for a while. Your father's animal likes hunting a lot and so often your father spends his free time prowling his grounds and watching for intruders. The best way to tell what your animal side needs is to let it take control, once you know what makes you want to change the most you can begin to take control and set schedules and activities that soothe your cat. By the end of the year you shouldn't need to shift as your cat will be satisfied that you've given it what it needed."

"So meditation and realisation." Draco stated. "As well as regular shifting at the beginning which will teach me what I need to do in the future."

"Yes." Narcissa replied. "When we think you're ready we shall teach you how to commune with the mother. Until then I would like for your to explore the home, familiarise yourself with the scent so your cat will know that the manor is safety and home. Don't be ashamed to shift but try not to kill the house-elves. The house-elves know to avoid us if we're in animal form but still, best to avoid them."

"Okay mother. I understand. If father returns early let him know I am exploring the manor." Draco informed her. His mother nodded and he felt her eyes on his back as he left the room and did as she asked. His nose may look human but it was picking up scents that no human could. He could smell the particular scent of each and every house-elf, he could tell when the house-elf was there and he could smell the age and health of the elf. As he walked he catalogued each scent and made a note to scent the elves so he could tell which elf was where. Abraxia gently guided him through the process but Draco seemed to be a progeny as he had not trouble. Or so he had thought but he was proven wrong as he passed the kitchen. The smell of fresh meat triggered his instincts, his animal growled and within moments he was on four paws instead of two feet and clawing at the kitchen door.

_Focus Draco! Focus!_ Draco didn't know how long he had been clawing at the door but by the tired sound in his ancestors tone he must have been there for some time. _It's alright Draco, meat always got me too._ Abraxia soothed but he sounded relieved. _I think you should flee the immediate area before you cat begins to hunger for meat again. _

_I'm so sorry. _Draco stated ashamed. _I lost control. _

_Yes you did but there is nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to the best of us. I once shifted at the smell of blood, one of my kin got a wound in battle and I lost control and tried to kill him. Fortunately no harm was done and he forgave me but I could not meet his eyes for a very long time. Losing control at the smell of meat is not as bad as that, is it? It is nothing to be ashamed of. _

_I still feel ashamed but I knew it was bound to happen. I strayed too close to the kitchen too soon. _He told Abraxia's as he padded away from the enticing smell of meat. _I'll have to make a note to avoid that area for a little while until I'm prepared to deal with the smell. _

_That would be a wise precaution. I suggest you return to your rooms and familiarise yourself with their scent and then catch a few hours rest. It is going to be a long night, your sensitive hearing will make sure of that. _

_Okay. _Draco agreed readily. He stuck close to the wall and allowed the nervous house-elves to pass him without fear of attack. His human mind was still strong and despite the earlier lapse he knew house-elves weren't food. He soon caught a familiar scent, his own scent. He quickened his pace and was soon standing before a familiar door, instead of changing back into his human form he rose onto his hind-legs and pulled the handle of his door with his front paw. The door slid open and he slipped inside before using his nose to push the door shut. He saw his black covered bed and purred before pouncing on the soft sheets and curling up in the centre.

A few hours later and Draco's ears twitched as he heard something in the room with him. He growled angrily as he realised someone had invaded his territory. His nose searched for the identity of the intruder and he growled again as he sensed it was a house-elf, he opened his eyes and leapt forward easily pinning the little being beneath his paws. "Master and mistress Narcissa and Lucius wish for you to come to the dinner table." The elf stated quickly before vanishing with a loud pop.

It took a good long while for Draco to calm down long enough to shift back, he made himself presentable and joined his parents in the dining room. "What took you so long, son?" Lucius asked not at all offended, he knew how the first couple of days after the change would be the most difficult.

"My cat was very angry that someone trespassed in my territory, I had to calm myself so that I wouldn't hunt down the little pest and tear it limb from limb." Draco answered quietly. "That and I suffered a previous episode of lack of control. I got to close to the kitchen earlier and smelt meat, my cat went feral and I clawed at the door for a while. I was resting in my room because of that."

"And then a house-elf invaded your territory and made your cat feel unsafe." Lucius answered. "Did you catch the name of the elf?"

"No, I just leapt at it, pinned it and then it told me that you wanted me at the dinner table." Draco explained. "Then it just vanished with a pop."

Lucius growled. "Tipsy!" An elf appeared. "Bring me the one that was sent to tell Draco to come to the dinner table, now!" Another elf appeared seconds later and bowed to his father. "Name!"

"Gipsy."

"Gipsy. Did I at any time tell you to enter my sons room?" Lucius stated quietly.

"No master, Gipsy was told no such thing. Gipsy was also not told not to enter room. Gipsy had no idea that Gipsy was not allowed in master's room. Gipsy did as asked but got attack by young master. Gipsy passed on message and fled angry master. Gipsy will gladly punish himself if master wishes."

"Father. He had no idea." Draco answered. "Don't punish him to harshly, but if he does it again now that he's aware I will personally murder him myself."

Lucius nodded. "You heard my son, elf. You are forgiven this time, you will tell all other elves not to enter my sons room at this time and then you will stop working for one day." The horror on the elf's face was amusing. To think that lazing around was a horrible idea for a house-elf! "I am letting you off lightly today but next time I will do more than give you time off."

"Gipsy not do it again, Gipsy promises." The elf stated tearfully before vanishing with a loud pop.

"Tipsy." The little house-elf had not left, she moved forward and waited for instruction. "I want the elves you trust most to be presented to me this evening. One will be chosen as my son's new guardian. His animal will familiarise himself with it and that elf will be the only one other than myself and his mother to enter his personal chambers."

"Tipsy understands. Tipsy will have elves ready for master when master calls."

"Thank you." Lucius stated fondly. Tipsy had always been his father's favourite, she had been his guardian since he too became one with The Great Mother and they had bonded over it, Tipsy was Lucius's most trusted elf and she had become Head of the Malfoy House-elves because of that bond.

"So you strayed too close to the kitchens." Narcissa asked. "What happened?"

"Well I…I clawed at the door and when I regained myself my Guardian was calling to me and trying to get me away from the door. He encouraged me to leave the area and to go to the safety of my rooms. I suppose he thought it best if I slept off some of the energy. It worked until the house-elf came." Draco explained nervously.

"The house-elves will not trespass again." Lucius assured quietly. "And you have nothing to be ashamed about. You did well."

Dinner passed in companionable silence after that. Draco enjoyed the presence of his parents and was very thankful that they were not having meat this evening, he wasn't sure he could hold back his cat if they had been. His father quickly herded him into his office once the meal was over and done with and Tipsy was quickly called and instructed to bring the best family house-elves. Draco was surprised to see only four elves out of the hundreds that dwelled in Malfoy Manor but Tipsy was quick to explain why.

"Tipsy chose the best for Master Draco. Tipsy knows Master Draco would need much care and patience as he adjusts to his new form so Tipsy chose the oldest, wisest and most patient. Tipsy allows Master Draco to choose best one."

Draco glanced to his father and the man nodded. Carefully Draco lowered his body and the change came over him quickly. The smell of the elves, his father and the office was overwhelming. The scents circled through his nose and his brain worked to catalogue the smells and to control his actions. Slowly his mind registered the smell of age, magic and blood. He cautiously stepped forward and sniffed the elves. The first smelt too old and too dusty, it made him sneeze. The second smelt a little better but still aged and dusty. The third was much better but smelt of meat and Draco assumed this elf was from the kitchens, he quickly moved on. The final elf was the nicest smelling, she was young but her magic smelt strong and she didn't seem to have the aged, dusty smell that the others had. He sniffed her deeply and memorised her scent before changing back. "This one father." He stated needlessly.

"This one is Tessi." Tipsy introduced. "Tessi is Master Draco's new elf."

"Tessi, please go and tidy my room for me." Draco requested.

"Tessi is honoured to master's elf. Tessi will gladly do as told." The elf vanished as Lucius dismissed the others.

"Are you alright son?" Lucius asked concerned.

"The smells were a little overwhelming, father, but I'll be alright in a moment." Draco admitted quietly. "The smell of age and dust was a little discomforting." He complained a moment later.

"Yes, the smell was quite overwhelming when I first smelt it, but over time you'll adjust to it." Lucius assured. "By the time you return to Hogwarts you will be used to the smell of elves and age but it will play havoc on your nose if you let it."

"I'm alright now father." Draco assured. "But I think I'll spend the evening in my room to adjust to the scents before facing the rest of the Manor right now. I might just spend the evening sleeping and exploring my quarters and getting used to the variety of scents."

"A wise idea." Lucius approved. "Good evening, son."

"Good evening, father." Draco replied before turning and leaving the room.

As he entered his rooms the smell of berries and wet grass was all through the room. The smell was strange but welcoming, his eyes sought the source and he saw a window open and vines curling around the frame. The vines were clinging to the walls and ceiling around the room with fresh blooms and berries growing from them. The Great Mother had sensed his discomfort and aided him. "Thank you." Draco whispered as he remembered his mother's words, The Great Mother rarely interfered and he was honoured that she had chosen to interfere to aid him when he needed her.

_Indeed this is a great honour, child. _Abraxia commented. _She has obviously taken a liking to you._ The spirit of his ancestor teased warmly. _Many will be jealous if they learn this, I am jealous, but I am also proud. Now shift, little one and take advantage of the comfort offered to you by The Great Mother herself. _

Draco did not hesitate, his form rippled as he lowered his body to the ground and within seconds he stunning leopard form was standing in place of the young but charming young boy. Draco purred as he felt his fur and felt his mind rushing to comprehend the change in senses. The smell of The Great Mother was stronger now and much more relaxing. He padded over and rubbed his body against the vines before pouncing up onto his bed. The Great Mother's vines were gently intertwined above the soft sheets creating a small 'nest' just big enough to hold Draco's form; Draco took the offer immediately and curled up in her embrace as he rested his nose by one of the beautiful smelling flowers. The scent was not overwhelming at all, in fact it was rather soothing and within moments Draco was asleep.

* * *

A/N: - Words: 6,238 - Pages: 7 (without title, author, disclaimer and author's notes).

The below speech is basically an overview of what Kelral Orlyana said to me, I've typed most of what she said because I think it explains her idea beautifully. The only thing not included in this following couple of paragraphs is a more detailed overview of the characters and a highly detailed idea of The Great Mother and what she means:-

My Idea is simple; the planet is a sentient being which the clan call The Great Mother. She has given a gift to a few select people; she has given them a gift of being 'one with her'. They can hear her voice and revel in the glorious world around them in their bestial forms. These forms are not animagus, these forms are something else, they are almost like a 'spiritual ability' they are part of the mother and they are her gift. Animagus can be taught but they cannot hear the mother, the 'bestial' forms are gifts from the Mother so they can hear her as if they are one with her. The only way I can explain is they become one with mother in both body and spirit- Think James Cameron's Avatar (though that movie did not inspire my idea…)

Only the 'powerful' can receive the gift and the reason I think this is simple, 'The Great Mother', the planet is massive and must have an extremely powerful presence, only the strong-minded and strongest would come out unscathed by her presence. Only the 'worthy' can receive it since the planet is such a powerful force. My only requirement is that the Malfoy's are one of the few families still 'powerful' and 'pure' enough to receive the gift, if you are able to pass this gift onto other characters you are welcome to, but it should still be rare and very secret.

Since I want the story to be from Draco's point of view I want Draco to turn out nicer than he did in the books and movies, but I don't want him too OC. I like his arrogance and pride, just temper it with a little bit of humility and niceness. But I also don't want the Gryffindors to be evil. I love Harry Potter and Hermione; I also love Neville and the twins! The twins might be a little bit evil, *cough* forget the little bit *cough*, the others are too good to be evil, at least I think so!

I haven't got any preferred pairings but someone is already calling for a Hermione/Draco fiction. So it is all up to you FlamingRebirth. Good luck!

-I gladly accept the challenge and I hope that you will all enjoy my attempt at writing this fiction.


End file.
